


Dirty

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Elizabeth try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is in keeping with several of my other fics about this pairing, including "There's More To Life..." and so on. The premise is that after Elizabeth's injuries she got sent back to Earth and ended up in relationship with Cameron Mitchell.

Elizabeth is dancing.

Cameron folds his arms and leans against the doorway to her bedroom, watching her with a grin. She'd elected to spend her Saturday digging through closets and doing what she referred to as "spring cleaning" – something only Elizabeth could find fun. It's late afternoon now and he's finally caught up on sleep after a long mission, and he's been looking forward to seeing her for most of the day. But he is enjoying the view too much to interrupt.

Her short hair is covered in a bandanna and she's wearing a faded old t-shirt and ratty denim shorts that are still tight enough for him to get a good view of her backside as she shimmies around the boxes, folding things and putting them away. Elizabeth has a great ass. Not that he didn't know that already, but it's always nice to get a reminder.

She's got a CD playing and didn't hear him come in, apparently, because when she spins around and spots him she shrieks in surprise and covers her heart with a hand.

"Cameron! Don't do that to me!" She swats at his arm and he laughs, kissing her nose.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were so in the groove you didn't hear me." He goes in for a deeper kiss but Elizabeth doesn't let him linger like he wants to. He's been off-world for most of the week and while he hasn't said it out loud yet, he's starting to really miss Elizabeth when he's gone for that long.

Okay, he misses her when he goes a day without seeing her, actually. He's slightly freaked out about that. They've only been dating for a few months and things are complicated enough. He doesn't want to make trouble, and Elizabeth was gun-shy about getting involved with him to begin with. But he finds himself thinking sometimes about what comes after leading SG-1 and saving the galaxy. He's been focused on getting to this point for so long, he'd never thought much beyond it. Until now.

He lets her go reluctantly and looks at the stacks of boxes. "How's the cleaning going?"

Elizabeth puts her hands on her hips. "I'm almost done. There's one bag full of stuff out in the garage that'll go to Goodwill. And I got rid of a couple boxes. Speaking of which," she pinches his bicep. "Now that you're here, you can make yourself useful."

He pretends to pout but he lifts the boxes and stacks them back into the closet as she instructs. When the last one is put away, Elizabeth is busy brushing dust off the end of her bed. She's bent over slightly and Cameron can't resist. He steps up behind her and kisses the base of her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I liked the dancing," he tells her, nuzzling her ear.

He can see her cheek dimple with a smile. "What, this?"

Elizabeth sways her hips, grinding her ass against his crotch. Cam's eyes cross. The way her body shifts smoothly from side to side is sexy as all hell, and the contact between them just makes it hotter.

He cranes his neck and kisses her again, dropping his hands to cradle her hips as she keeps grinding against him slowly. He's getting hard inside his jeans from her body rubbing against his. When she pulls away from his mouth he starts trailing kisses along her neck, and his hands slide under her t-shirt and up her torso to cup her breasts.

Elizabeth squirms against him, less in control now, and he teases and pinches until she lets out a breathless, wanting sound. He pulls away just long enough to strip her t-shirt up and off, only to find she's wearing a sports bra underneath. Growling in annoyance, his thumbs hook under the elastic and he tugs the bra free as well. He leans back in, his hands covering bare flesh and his lips working along the other side of her throat.

She clings to his arms as he touches her. Cam is pushing his hips against her now, but it's not enough. He wants her naked and under him as soon as possible. He reaches for the fly of her shorts, but Elizabeth stops him.

"Cam," she protests. "I'm all... dirty and sweaty."

"Mmm-hmm," he purrs into her ear. He knows that Elizabeth has a weakness for his voice when he talks like this, and he has no shame using it to his advantage. "And you're gonna get way more sweaty before I'm done with you."

But he doesn't do anything else, just waits. He's very good at waiting where she is concerned. Cameron had known very early on after her return to Earth that he was interested in Elizabeth. He waited while she fought her way through recovery, waited until she was well enough to hear that he didn't want to just be friends, and he waited until she was ready to make love to her. He's never pushed her in this, and he won't start now.

But then, he knows her well enough that he's unsurprised when she huffs out a breath and begins to unfasten her shorts herself.

He strips off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and then shucking his jeans and underwear quickly. When Elizabeth stands back up, completely nude, he draws her into his arms again, her backside pressed against his front. His erection slides against the crease of her ass nicely and they both groan. He tugs the bandanna off, freeing her short hair and he runs his fingers through it, his tongue licking along the column of her throat.

Elizabeth tries to turn around to face him, but he tightens his hold, keeping her with her back to him. "No, I want it like this," he tells her lowly. He nudges her toward the foot of the bed. "Okay?"

They've tried a number of things in bed, but they haven't done this before. Sappy as it was, Cameron liked seeing Elizabeth's face when they were making love. Today, though, he wants this, if Elizabeth is comfortable with it.

He knows the erotic roll of her hips against his groin is intentional and when she slides away from him he has to grab one of the bedposts to steady himself at the loss of all that warm, slick skin. He's got some ideas for the bedposts as well, but they'll keep for another time.

Because Elizabeth climbs up onto her bed, grinning at him over her shoulder as she settles on her hands and knees.

His attention focuses like a laser on the sight of her naked body being displayed in front of him. He's completely hard and he's the one who's sweating now. When she wiggles her ass and spreads her knees a bit wider, he practically jumps up onto the mattress.

Cam lavishes kisses over her lower back and the sweet curves of her ass, and slides his hand between her thighs and forward. He fumbles a little before he finds a good angle with his fingers. She rocks into his hand, encouraging him and then he shifts to slide one finger inside of her. Elizabeth jerks, thrusting down against his wrist.

He bites one cheek of her ass a little roughly, smirking. "There's my girl."

She shoots a look at him over her shoulder for that, though it lacks genuine anger. And when he adds a second finger her eyes roll back and she moans.

"Damn, baby, you're so hot," he mutters, nuzzling the base of her spine, which makes her arch like a cat. "You really like this, huh? So hot and tight for me already..."

Elizabeth groans out his name. Her knees slip even further apart in a silent invitation. While sometimes he could spend hours toying with Elizabeth before they got down to business, he's been gone for days and she looks incredibly wanton kneeling on the bed in front of him. He grabs the condom he pulled from his wallet and gets it open, but he has to pull his other hand away from Elizabeth to get it on. She hisses when he withdraws and he soothes her mindlessly.

With the condom in place, he shuffles forward so that he's in between Elizabeth's spread legs and his hips are pressed up against her body. His dick is rubbing up against her folds, which feels good, then she pushes down, trying to get more contact and he slips into her, which is fantastic. Elizabeth's tight heat slides around his erection as he enters her fully and he curses. "Damn, Lizzie. So good..." The words come out without thinking about it. "Missed you so much."

She says his name again and they start to move. Cam's hands run up and down her back. He caresses her butt, her thighs, unable to stop staring at the sight of Elizabeth on all fours while he takes her from behind. He traces a single finger down her spine to the cleft of her ass. He pulls his hand away long enough to lick his finger, and then slips it into the crease.

Her whole body shudders. Elizabeth folds down onto the mattress, leaning on her forearms, and the shift gives her more leverage. She pushes back against him harder.

They haven't tried anal sex yet, but he figured out a couple weeks ago that she likes him touching her there when they make love. He doesn't push, just strokes his finger against her hole, but it's enough to make Elizabeth mewl and wriggle around underneath him. He sees her shoulders shift and realizes she's sliding one hand down to touch herself. He feels her reaction immediately, her body rippling around him as he thrusts in and out of her.

Wishing he had lubricant, he licks his finger again and keeps teasing her. He can feel her getting close and he likes to savor the feeling of her coming, so he focuses on talking to stave off his own orgasm while pushing her towards hers. "So hot, Lizzie. Spreading your knees and letting me fuck you from behind, with my finger teasing your ass. You want my finger in you too? You like that?"

Elizabeth is clenching tight around him and she moans incoherently as he talks. She's shoving her hips back against him by now and he circles his fingertip, not pushing in but Elizabeth's whole body snaps. "Come on, that's it baby, come for me," he coaxes.

Elizabeth has her face pressed against the quilt on her bed and she screams against the fabric as her orgasm hits. He's never made her scream like that before and his arousal and his ego both surge in triumph. Her body trembles and he works her through the aftershocks, gritting his teeth and fighting not to lose it as she spasms repeatedly. Then her body relaxes and Cam grabs her hips tightly. He loves this, how she feels after he's made her come hard. He's babbled as much to her before when he's worked the dirty talking thing so much he just _keeps_ talking no matter what comes out. This time he's on the edge, though, and it takes only a few more seconds of sliding into her softening body before he comes.

Elizabeth collapses against the bed and Cam grunts and manages to fall sideways so he's not completely on top of her.

"Damn," he says when he gets his breath back. Elizabeth giggles. He says that almost every time they have sex, but it's always accurate. He disposes of the condom and turns onto his side. "That was so hot, Lizzie."

She makes a noise that seems like agreement, although he knows she's not fond of that nickname. Apparently she's too blissed out from the _screaming orgasm_ he brought her to to care. Elizabeth has her head pillowed on her arms and he leans in and kisses her bicep, then her shoulder, then burrows in to nuzzle her neck.

"My girl," he tells her, pulling her closer. Elizabeth shifts onto her side so they're finally front to front and he kisses her jaw, loving the way her naked body feels flush against his right now, especially after a week alone in a sleeping bag on the ground thinking about her every night. "My sexy," another kiss, this one to her chin, then one on her cheek. "Dirty, kinky girl."

He kisses her soundly on the lips. When he finally pulls back he pinches her ass. "I know you said you were dirty before, Elizabeth, but I thought you meant in the conventional sense-"

Elizabeth smacks his arm again, her cheeks turning pink. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

"I like 'em both," he tells her with a smile. "I like that you'll try things with me. I like-" He pauses, having to swallow. Her eyes are huge in the fading afternoon light and abruptly this isn't just a teasing conversation anymore. His voice drops lower. "I like that you trust me."

Elizabeth's palm cups his cheek and she looks at him seriously. "I do," she tells him. Cam nods, because he does know, but it means something, hearing her say it aloud. He ducks down and kisses her again, slow and sweet.

It's this kind of kiss he misses most of all when he's away. Unhurried and unfocused, just the gentle, familiar meeting of lips and tongue that feels so good and safe and amazing all at the same time. Kissing Elizabeth like this is when he knows he's home from wherever work may take him. Maybe, he thinks, that's why it's getting harder and harder to go without her for any length of time.

They come up for air and he smirks. "So, does that mean you trust me enough to let me f-"

Her hand clamps over his mouth and Elizabeth rolls her eyes, sliding past him and getting gracefully to her feet. "Shower, Cameron." She grabs his hand and tugs.

"Yes, ma'am," he tells her, grinning and following her down the hall. Then, unable not to get one last shot in. "You know the soap would really make it easier to-"

Elizabeth sighs in exasperation and shuts the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
